narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tetsuo Nagashi
Tetsuo Nagashi is shinobi of Kirigakure hailing from the Nagashi Clan. He is currently fourth in line to the position of Leader of the Clan. Despite his tender age, his training and natural talent have led him to become regarded as a dangerous individual by other villages and as a rising star of the ninja world by his own. Background As a member of one of the most prestigious clans in the Land of Water, Tetsuo enjoyed a privileged and blissful upbringing. The eldest of two children to happily married parents, from early stages during his life he seemed marked for great things. From age 6 he began training in chakra control, grasping the more complex ability to walk on water in a matter of days. Not only that but his Nagashi Clan heritage ran strong, allowing him access, at a spectaculary unadvanced stage in his training, to the Water Release nature transformation. Recognising his potential, his Nagashi Clan tutor asked permission to teach him perhaps the most basic Water Release technique, the Water Bullet Technique. Although sceptical at first, a basic chakra aptitude test confirmed the strength of his affinity to the Water Release element, and he was eventually allowed to begin. Teaching him the hand seals and the basics of the technique, the tutor left him alone for a day to see what he could achieve, with the intention of doing this for a fortnight to bear witness to the progression of his skill with the technique. When he came back the next day he found Tetsuo still awake, with the trees around his location littered with holes and trenches carved into the floor. Asking if he was okay and calling for back up, Tetsuo laughed and calmed the man down by explaining that he had been practicing. Astonished, the tutor demanded a demonstration at once. By now the rest of the Nagashi Clan members that he had called for help surrounded Tetsuo as he kneaded chakr ain his stomach and spat it out in a raging torrent of water at the nearest tree, tearing a chunk out of it and ultimately felling it. Once the momentary silence over the boys mastery of the technique had subsided, applause broke out. It was following this that Tetuso was assigned the new teacher of Kenji Nagashi who was viewed as a brilliant, if not slightly harsh teacher. Upon observing Tetsuo's ninjutsu skills he did indeed admit their prowess, but soon turned to the field of his comparatively neglected taijutsu. Finding an area to work on, he honed Tetsuo's taijutsu constantly, knocking him down over and over again and sending him home with bruises. Although progress was hard and slow he did eventually begin to improve, until one day when Kenji announced that he was ready to undergo the Seiran. Seiran was an ancient method of training adopted by the Nagashi, and was typically carried out only by far older members of the clan. There is a colossal waterfall hidden at the back of the land that the Nagashi own, the water of which comes cascading down from the top of the tallest mountain in the Land of Water. Since time immemorial, a week of training was set aside for members of the clan as a rite of passage. It involved sitting under the crushing weight of the water and simply enduring its weight. At first the power of the water was simply unbearable, and it was not uncommon for members to suffer serious back injuries if they were unready. Despite being warned of the risks associated with this training, Tetsuo accepted anyway, apparently to emulate his grandfather whom he idolised and who incidentally also underwent the Seiran at a young age. Within a couple of hours of the training he was forced to stop for a break, his body battered from the onslaught. Calming himself, he went back in for another round in a day, with the determination to make it all the way through the week this time, and took the advice of his grandfather to listen to the water, rather than feel it. This essentially allowed him to skip a large part of the training, which involved learning to connect with the water around them, and therefore boost their own connection to water, strengthening their connection with their own affinity and allowing them to cast stronger Water techniques with less chakra expenditure. Shortly after this advice Kenji arrived and chided Tetsuo's grandfather for allowing him to skip such an important part of the training process, and remarked that he must be going soft. Musing that he may be right, his grandfather fondly watched Tetsuo run off towards the waterfall. With the advice of his grandfather aiding him, Tetsuo mastered the first step of the Seiran within the first day, leaving him the rest of the week to practice and hone his affinity even more. Appearance Personality